Holding On
by 24seven
Summary: Camille and Logan's relationship has been on and off for a long mille soon feels neglected by logan and doesnt want anything to do with him anymore.They both try to move on but Logan struggles with it.Will Camille come back like usual or does she mean what she says? [repost]
1. angry

**So this is a repost of "Coming Back". I am not stealing I am the same person, I just wanted to be more active so I made a new account. I also am making these chapters longer and the story might change just a little. Well, I dont not own big time rush. And enjoy :)**

" I don't know why can't make time for me." Camille says angrily.

" It's not my fault! I would but.. it's just.." Logan says while thinking of something to say.

" It's just what? That your meeting other girls? That you don't like me? That you can't stand to see my face? What is it? And don't you dare lie to me." Camille yells.

" NO! I love you! It's just that I have to do rehearsals for the tour and I can't really fit anything in my schedule right now. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you." Logan says, begging Camille not to leave him again.

" This has been going on for about 6 months! You keep saying you'll make it up to me, but you don't! Every time we leave each other there is a reason I come back to you. I know I always say I regret coming back every time we get into a fight, but this time I really do regret it." Says Camille in a more calm voice, a tear coming down her cheek.

" I promise. I will spend more time with you. I will come straight home from rehearsals. I will do anything for you to not leave me again. Please. Just forgive me." Logan begs wiping the tear off her cheek.

"No Logan. We are done. I am not coming back. You cannot change my mind. I know you won't spend more time with me. It's obvious. Good luck trying to find another girlfriend that will stay with you." Camille replies, heading towards the door.

" Please! Don't go! I need you. You complete me." Logan says, walking faster, trying to get in front of her to stop her.

" Oh sure. You don't mean it. I'm leaving and never coming back. I don't want to talk to you anymore." She says as she turns around to face him, " I thought you had learned from your mistakes."

" I did learn from my mistakes! Just give me one more chance!" Logan says reaching for her shoulder.

" Don't touch me. I told you that it's over so that means I don't want to be with you anymore! Get over it. I know once I leave you you will find another girlfriend." Camille starts to yell, tears about to burst out of her eyes.

" What makes you think that?" Logan questions.

" You know why I said that. Don't play dumb. I'm done with this conversation. I'm done with you. Just get out my life." Camille says as the elevator doors open and a stream of tears start pouring down.

" You'll come back! You know you will! You will regret this." Logan yells down the hallway as the elevator doors close. Right when he closes the door to his apartment, he loses his cool and starts crying. " What was I thinking? I should've listened to her the very first time." He whispers to himself.

"_Elevate a little higher" _His phone rings, signaling it's either Kendall, James, or Carlos.

_**Kendall:**_

" **Something came up and Gustavo won't be able to make it tomorrow for rehearsal so they need us at the studio right now and we can have the day off tomorrow."**

" I haven't missed a rehearsal and I can't go to the studio looking like this." Logan says. He goes off to his room, that he shares with Kendall, and decides to take a nap to get everything off his mind.

Back at the studio...

"You better call Logan before Gustavo gets even more mad than he is now." Carlos says an hour later.

"I already did like 10 times. He's not answering." Kendall stated.

"Then let's go make sure he is alright." James grabbed the car keys and started walking.

Kendall grabs James' arm to stop him, "you know we can't leave."

"Why not?" James replied.

"Cause Gustavo will get madder and you know we can't don't that!" Kendall answered.

"Well it's worth whatever punishment he gives us. How bout if something bad happened to Logan? Would you rather make sure he is okay or sit here worrying about him?" James questioned.

"Um..." Kendall muttered.

"Thought so. Now let's sneak out of here." James said.

"Oooooo! Can we act like secret agents?" Carlos asked.

"NO!" James and Kendall said in unison.

In apartment 2J...

Logan lays in bed, unable to sleep, thinking about all the memories him and Camille had. Thinking about how if he would have changed his ways this would have never happened. His phone rings one more time, another call from Kendall. All Logan does is deny it then turns off his phone. If only they had figured out that he doesn't want to be bothered right now.

Kendall, Carlos, and James attempt to open the door but it is locked so they start pounding on the door, getting even more worried.

After about 10 minutes of nonstop banging on the door, Logan finally gets up and walks to the door, looks through the peephole, and opens it.

The 3 other boys all jog in, immediatly asking a whole bunch of questions all at the same time. "Whats wrong? Are you okay? Why hadn't youcome to the studio? Why does it look like you were crying? Who hurt you?" And many more.

"Can you all just shutup?!" Logan exclaims. The other boys immediatly stop talking, eyes widened, in total shock, staring at Logan. Carlos tries to give him a hug, thinking it would make everything better.

"Just leave me alone!" Logan yells as he goes to his bed room, slams and locks the door.

"This is serious." Kendall says.


	2. sorry

**Sorry this chapter is kind've short, well i think. But something happens in this chapter that might be interesting, might not, i dont know. But anyways, enjoy :)**

* * *

_Ring ring. Ring ring. _The boys phones showing an angry message from Gustavo. "Uh oh" Carlos mumbles. "We got caught! What kind of secret agents are we? Secret agents never get caught!" He starts shouting.

"Carlos, first of all, we were never secret agents. And second of all, we better try to cheer up Logan so we can get to the studio and don't get in as much trouble." Kendall says.

Carlos, Kendall, and James head to the room where Logan is. "Logan? Are you okay? Can you let us in please." James asks nicely.

"Boys? You home?" asked.

"Oh hi mom!" Kendall hollered. They headed to the kitchen where she is putting the groceries away. "What are you guys up to?" questions.

"There is something wrong with Logan, but we don't know what." James starts.

"When we first came, we were asking him if he was alright but he told us to shutup and ran to the room and locked the door." Kendall says.

"And he won't unlock the door." Carlos states.

"Maybe he just wants his alone time. Give him a couple more minutes to let him calm down." suggests.

"We have been here for 2 hours." Carlos replied.

"Oh. Well I have a key right here to all the rooms in the apartment." takes out the key from her pocket.

"And I'll take that." James snatches the key out of her hand and practically started running to the locked room, Kendall and Carlos close behind.

"Logan?" James starts as he barged into the room. Carlos tried to squeeze through into the room. Kendall walks over to the bed and tries to wake him up.

Logan takes a couple of seconds to figure out what was going on.

"Hey buddy!" Carlos greets.

"Soooo..." James starts, "Is there something you need to talk about, get off your mind?"

"I don't really want to talk about it." Logan answers.

"Are you sure? You can tell us anything." Kendall says.

"Camille broke up with me." Logan murmered.

"Can you speak a little louder please." Carlos asks.

"Camille broke up with me." Logan gets louder every word.

"That's it?" James chuckles, "Why are you so depressed because of that? She will come back and if she doesn't then go get anoth-"

"JAMES!" Kendall shouts. "We are trying to cheer him up. Not make it worse. But why _are_ you so sad about it?"

"Cause." Logan explains, "She said she doesn't want anything to do with me and that she regrets coming back."

"It's gonna be okay." Carlos tries to calm him down.

"NO IT'S NOT!" Logan starts to yell. "I'm so stupid. I should have learned from all those fights and changed but i didn't!" Logan bawled. "If only I can go back. She was my first and only love. I thought we were perfect together. I can't lose her. I can't move on. I told her I will make it up to her, I really did, but she didn't let me. She barely let me say what I had to say. I should have chased after her when she left. But I didn't. I wanted to look cool instead of trying to save someone I really loved. She's gone. And it's all my fault."

"I completly understand." Kendall lies

"Don't even try to lie to me." Logan says.

"Someone needs a hug." Carlos smiled, going in to hug Logan.

"Don't touch me." Logan shouts as he pushes Carlos away harder than he meant to, knocking Carlos off the bed. "Im so sorry." Logan tries to appologize. Carlos just runs into him and James room and closes the door, locking it.

Logan goes over to the door, "Carlos! I didn't mean to. I am so sorry. I will buy you all the corn dogs in the world for you to forgive me. Can you open the door? Please! I am sorry!"

"I have the key." James states.

"Then open the door!" Logan exclaims.

"Not with an attitude like that." James says.

"Just open the door." Kendall replies.

"Just open the door." James mocks.

James unlocks the door and Logan runs in. "I am sor-" Logan just falls onto his knees.

"What happened?" Kendall asks.

"He's gone." Logan says.

* * *

**Oooohhh. What happened to Carlos? Logan must have really hurt his feelings. But anyways... Review please! :)**


	3. goodbye

**Thanks for the reviews guys. Even though there aren't alot I still appreciate it. Well, enjoy! :)**

* * *

"You are kidding right?" James giggles a little before he looks into the empty room. Carlos' messy bed, empty. His closet, open. His old, torn up backpack, gone. The window, open. "You must have really hurt his feelings."

"It's my fault. If only I didn't take my anger out on other people. He was just trying to help me but I pushed him. I didn't know that one simple push can hurt him so bad." Logan said.

"Everything is gonna be okay. All we have to do is go out and look for him and hope for the best." Kendall explains.

"Can you stop saying everything is okay? Obviously it's not! Carlos is gone and he might be in trouble." Logan admits.

"I'm sorry okay! I was just trying to stay positive but I see all you want to do is think about the negative things!" Kendall yells, storming out of the room.

"Woah buddy. Calm down." James tells Logan, walking out the room too.

Logan just sits there for a couple of minutes, silently crying. "Wow Logan. You chased away all your friends. You are being such a jerk to everyone just because you are having problems. I'm going to try to do whtever it takes for Carlos to forgive me and come back!" Logan thinks. He finally gets up and goes to the bathroom and does is daily routune. Take a shower, Brush his teeth, get dressed, then fix his hair.

"Where you going Logan?" James asks.

"To go find my Carlos and make things right." Logan answers.

"Wanna go with?" James asks Kendall.

"No thank you. I don't hang out with negative people." Kendall says.

"Well hope you find Carlos!" James tells Logan.

"Thanks. And I'm sorry Kendall. You were right, I shouldn't be so negative. But if you are still mad at me it's okay. I understand." Logan replies, leaving 2J.

Logan first checks around the Palm Woods. Logan gets into the elevator, finding Camille in there with a suitcase packed up. "Where are you going?" Logan asks.

"Somewhere you're not." Camille answers.

"Look. I am sorry and I care about you so much. I shoould've changed like you said, but I was too dumb to realize I was about to lose someone I really love." Logan tries to explain.

"And I care because?" Camille says, stepping out of the elevator.

"Can you just listen for a moment?!" Logan yells.

"Why should I?" Camille questions.

"Because I love you!" Camille stops and turns around coming closer to the heartbroken Logan.

"Okay. What do you want to say? You have one minute." Camille says.

"You are a beautiful, amazing, smart & talented girl. When I first layed eyes on you I instantly fell in love with you. I felt like I just met my princess. I just want to let you know, I didn't mean to hurt you. I will miss you and think about you everyday. I just hope you find someone that will treat you better than I did. I'm sorry." Logan says.

"Thank you. I will miss you too." Camille admits, walking away, taking her last steps out of the Palmwoods.

Logan watches her leave. Remembering when she walked out of his apartment. Trying to hold in the tears. He walks over to Bitters. "Have you seen Carlos here lately?" He says about to cry.

"Yeah." Bitters says.

"Can you tell me where he went?" Logan asks.

"No." Bitters replies.

"Why not?" Logan wonders.

"Because he said don't tell anyone where I went. Especially if it is Logan." Bitters quotes.

"I have $10 and it's all yours if you just tell me where he went." Logan bribes.

"Okay. But don't tell anyone you heard it from me." Bitters whispers. "He went to the corndog stand in the park. Now give me my $10."

"That's it? Wow. I'm only giving you $5."

"Hey!" Bitters yells as Logan runs off to the corndog stand in the park.

"I will take two more corndogs please." Carlos tells the guy behind the cart, handing him the money.

"That's a lot of corndogs there buddy." A voice says from behind him.

Carlos looks back and sees Logan. "What do you want?" He says with an attitude.

"I came to make things right between you and me." Logan starts to explain. "I have hurt alot of people's feelings today and I really regret pushing you off the bed. You were just trying to help me. I don't know what came over me. So, do you forgive me?"

"You thought I would just forgive you that easily?" Carlos questions.

"Carlos! It was just one push! Why are you being so complicated?" Logan says.

"Why are you yelling at me?" The sweet and cuddly Carlos says, tears building up.

"Because you are making a big deal about one push! You are acting so stupid!" Logan shouts.

Carlos begins to shed some tears. "I didn't mean that." Logan says.

"You were the only one that didn't call me that. I thought you were different but you are just like everyone else." Carlos says, running away, tears coming out of his eyes uncontrollably.

"Carlos wait!" Logan says chasing after him.

"Just leave me alone. I thought we were friends, best friends actually. But best friends don't call each other stupid. So all those years of being so called 'best friends' was all a lie." Carlos explains.

"Can you please just come back to the apartment with us?" Logan asks.

"Sorry but I don't belong in the same room as a smart person." Carlos says.

"How about if I leave? Then will you come back?" Logan asks.

"Maybe." Carlos answers.

"Okay. I'm gonna go find my own apartment if you come back to 2J. I promise." Logan says.

"Fine. It's a deal." Carlos agrees.

"Hey Carlos! Welcome back!" James and Kendall greets.

Logan just heads straight to his room and starts packing. Once he is done he goes to the living room. "Well, I would like to announce I do not live here anymore. Kendall, you get your own room to yourself and again, I'm sorry. And Carlos. Happy you are back. And James, You were a great man. And, yeah. I guess this is goodbye."

"Woah. Where are you going?" Kendall questions.

"To find my own place to live. Hopefully this place is positive enough for you without me." Logan says.

"Are you staying here at the Palm Woods?" James asks.

"I don't know yet." Logan answers, taking his last steps out of 2J. Logan stands in front of the door, "It's over."

* * *

**So is Logan gonna stay at the palm woods or move back to Minnesota? Find out in the next chapter. And any good fanfiction stories? If you have any can you please tell me. Thanks. And don't forget to review!**


	4. Farewell

**Sorry for the long update. But I gave you a sortve long chapter to make up for it :). And yeah, Enjoy!**

* * *

Logan walks out of 2J and goes down to the lobby. "Is there any open apartments here?" Logan asks Bitters.

"Ummmm. No." Bitters answers. "Don't you already have an apartment anyways?"

"Not anymore. I'm moving out." Logan explains.

just nods. "Well, have a Palm Woods day."

"Did you even check if there were any apartments?" Logan says.

"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't." Bitters tells Logan.

Logan just looks at him with a mad expression and walks away. "Where do I go now?" He thinks. "Maybe Gustavo will let me stay at Rocque Records."

He finally reaches the studio and walks in. "What are you doing here? Rehearsal isn't till next week." Kelly asks.

"Well... About that... I have no place to stay so I was wondering if I can stay here for a couple of night and-" Logan explains.

"Wait. Slow down there. I thought you stayed at 2J. What happened?" Kelly asks

"I sortve made Carlos mad and he left, then I made Kendall mad cause I was being too negative. So I went to find Carlos and he said he will only come back if I wasn't there and I know how much Kendall and James wanted him back so I made a deal that I will leave if he comes back. So here I am." Logan says.

"Well you can stay here but it's not up to me." Kelly says looking at Gustavo. "Good luck."

Logan nods and walks over to Gustavo. "Hey Gustavo! My buddy, big man, best song writer in the whole world! How's it going?"

"What are you dogs up to now?!" Gustavo yells.

"Nothing. It's just me." Logan starts. "I need a place to stay and I was just gonna ask if I can stay here for a while."

Gustavo turns around. "No." He simply says as he gets back to work.

"Then I guess I'm going back to Minnesota." Logan mumbles as he grabs his suitcase and continues to walk.

Logan makes his way back to the Palm Woods, up the elevator, down the hallway to 2J. _Knock Knock._ "Come in!" A voice on the other side of the door calls.

"Hey guys." Logan says. "I have an announcment to make."

"And I don't care." Kendall says, being a little harsh on the guy.

"Okay then... I'm going back to Minnesota." Logan says quickly.

"Wait what?!" James says, jumping out of his seat. "What do you mean you are going back to Minnesota? Why?"

"Well I am obviously not wanted here, and I tryed to find another apartment here but there is none, and I tryed to see if I could spend a couple nights at the studio but Gustavo said no too. So I have no where else to go so I am just going to start living with my parents again and live a normal life over there." Logan explains.

"Bye." Kendall says once again, acting like he doesn't care.

"Kendall, I know you are mad at him but you know deep down you still love him and you wouldn't want to see him go. And you know we aren't gonna be the same with only three members in the group." James shouts at Kendall.

"Of course we aren't gonna be the same. We are gonna be more positive and happy." Kendall says back, focused on the hockey game.

"You know what Kendall, I think YOU are being the jerk here, not Logan." James yells, causing Kendall to look over to him.

"Excuse me?" Kendall says.

"You heard me." James replies.

"Well I'm not the one that pushed Carlos off the bed and caused him to run away."

"You know he didn't mean that. I don't even see why you are so mad anyways. He barely did anything to you."

"I'm done with you and him. He made his decision that he his going back to Minesotta so why won't you just let him! Gosh." Kendall says, walking to his room, slamming the door.

"I'm sorry." James says

"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault he is acting that way." Logan says

"Well, I really don't want to see you go." James says. "I'm sorry this happened to you. But before you go, think about it. Do you really want to leave us? Just cause he is being over dramatic you really want to leave? I know it doesn't seem like we don't want you here but once you leave we will all regret just letting you go like that and I know you will regret it most."

"I don't want to leave! I want to stay here with you guys! But I'm not wanted here. I just hurt too many people's feelings. I know I will regret leaving but I have to. I just want to do what's best for everyone." Logan cries.

"And you think it's best for us if you leave?" James questions, getting mad that Logan doesn't get what he is saying.

"Yes." Logan answers. "And this is my final decision."

"Why?" A voice from the hallway says, sounding like it's just about to cry too.

"Carlos?" James says.

"Logan, I call off the deal. You can stay here. Just please don't leave. Please." Carlos says, getting closer.

"I can't stay here. I'm sorry Carlitos. Come here." Logan says, giving Carlos a hug. "I will miss you both but I have to go. My flight is in an hour."

"Before you go, have this." Carlos says, giving him his helmet.

"I can't." Logan says.

"Just take it." Carlos says.

"And this." James adds, handing him his lucky comb.

"Guys stop. I can't take these. These are yours. You have had this forever and I can't just take something away that special from you." Logan says.

"Fine. But don't forget about us." Carlos says.

"I won't." Logan promises as he gets his suitcase and starts heading for the door.

"And remember. You are always welcome back if you change your mind." James smiles.

"Thanks. Well, goodbye. I will miss you and always remember you. And one more thing. Tell Kendall I am sorry and I take back everything I said." Logan says.

"Sure thing buddy." James nods.

"Group hug?" Carlos asks.

"Group hug." Logan repeats as the three best friends hugs.

Logan walks out the door of 2J, heading back down to the lobby. "Where are you going?" A familiar voice asks.

"Back to Minesotta where I belong." Logan says.

"I will miss you." The voice says.

Logan turns around to find Camille.

"Me too." Logan replies.

They both hug for about two minutes then let go and look into each others eyes. "You know what? I really miss that." Logan says.

"You know what I miss?" Camille asks.

"What?" Logan questions.

"This." Camille says, kissing him passionatly on the lips.

"Thank you." Logan says.

"For what?" Camille says.

"For all the memories." Logan replies.

"You're welcome." Camille says.

"Goodbye." Logan waves.

"Have a safe trip." Camille says.

Logan reaches the airport and checks in and waits for his flight to come. He calls James and Carlos.

_Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring._

"Hello?" James says.

"I just wanted to say I am at the airport and I would like to spend my last few moments in LA talking to you guys." Logan said.

"Aw. Thanks. Hold on." James says as he puts the phone on speaker. "Say hi Carlos!"

"Hi." Carlos says.

"Aw Carlos! Are you crying?" Logan questions, giggling a little.

"No. It's Allergies." Carlos answers.

"Yeah right." James says.

"Shutup!" Carlos replies.

"Make me." James says.

"Oh I will alright." Carlos says.

"Guys!" Logan shouts into the phone.

"Sorry." They both say.

"Well I'm going into the plane now." Logan tells them

"You sure you want to do this buddy?" James asks.

"Yeah." Logan says.

"All cell phone devices and eletronics turned off please." The flight attendant says politely.

"Sorry guys. I have to go." Logan says.

"Okay. Have a nice flight!" James and Carlos says.

"Bye!" Logan says.

"We will miss you!" They both say.

The line clicked off and James and Carlos just stared at the phone.

"Well, he's gone isn't he?" Kendall walks in.

* * *

**omg. I seriously almost started crying while writing this. But Im alright. Hahahaha. Review pwease. And I promise next chapter will be up tomorrow when I wake up for sure.**


	5. Back

**Sorry for the short chapter guys. I had a hard time writing this one. But a shoutout to "ilovelogiebear" for being my #1 reviewer. Anyways. Enjoy this super short chapter.**

* * *

Kendall comes out of the room, over hearing the conversation between the three boys. "Well he's gone isn't he?" He finally says.

James looks back, "Thanks to you."

"Woah. Why me?" Kendall asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ummm... I don't know." James says sarcastically. "Maybe because you're the one that yelled at him, the one that ignored him, the one that didn't care that he was leaving, the one who didn't even try stop him but _told_ him to leave."

"Yeah. You were kind've rough on him there Kendall." Carlos adds.

"Okay. Maybe I was rough on him but I was just mad." Kendall explains. "I didn't really want him to leave."

"Well does it look like he knew that?" James says. "Obviously not. You being mad over nothing made him feel like he wasn't wanted here. If you just got over it then maybe he would still be here."

"I know, I know. I should've said something when you guys were trying to convince him to stay." Kendall mumbles.

"You heard us?" Carlos asked.

"I was standing in the hallway." Kendall says.

"So why didn't you say anything? You didn't want him to leave either so you should've came and said something." James states.

"I should've okay! I already said that! I never want to see Logan hurt but I was too mad to say something! I'm sorry if I was the reason he left okay?!" Kendall yells.

"You really mean that?" Someone says as the door opens.

"Of course I do." Kendall says, not looking up to see who it is. "I miss him. I never meant to hurt him."

"Apology accepted." Logan says.

"Logan!" James and Carlos shouts while Kendall is in shock that he is back.

"I thought you left? What happened?" Carlos asks.

"I changed my mind. I couldn't leave you guys. We have been through too much together." Logan explains.

"Well thank you for coming back. We wouldn't be able to go a day without you." James says.

"I'm really sorry Logan. I was stupid to be mad at you for nothing. I know you are going through a bad breakup and you aren't yourself right now." Kendall starts. "I just didn't know what I was thinking for telling you to leave. I'm just really sorry."

Logan chuckles, "it's okay. I know you didn't mean it. But I am really happy to be back."

"And we are happy you are back!" Carlos says. "Group hug?"

"Yes please." James says, answering for Logan.

They hug for about a minute then let go of each other.

"Thank you again." James says.

* * *

**Logan is back! Hahah. I don't really know what to say. So, review please!**


	6. hiding

**Sorry for the long update again. I was distracted. Hahaha. But I figured if I wrote short chapters then I would update more often. So I am gonna start writing short chapter. Sorry if you don't like short ones but it's hard for me if I write long ones, so yeah. Enjoy!**

* * *

"This is a really close game." Kendall says.

"I know right." James replies, a mouth full of cookies.

"Im gonna go and get some fruit smackers. Anyone want some?" Carlos announces.

"No thank you." The boys say in unison.

"Okay then. Be right back." Carlos says, walking out the door.

Logan checks his phone. "Actually, I'm gonna go with him." Logan says, jogging to the door, trying to 'catch up' with Carlos.

Logan makes sure carlos is no where to be seen, then makes his way out of the Palm Woods, avoiding the lobby. He sees Carlos and hides behind a plant.

When the coast is clear, he goes outside the door and into the parking lot, hopping into the car, and driving off to his local starbucks.

Once he gets there he hopped out of the car, went into the building, and waited in line.

"How may I help you?" The cashier says in a sweet voice.

"Can i have a tall caramel frappuchino please." He answers.

"Sure." The cashier says as Logan pays and she gives him the reciept.

He sits at a table once he gets his drink, waiting for someone or something.

The door opens, Logan looks up and smiles.

* * *

**Back at the palm woods...**

"Hey carlos. Where is Logan?" Kendall questions.

"What do you mean?" Carlos says, confused.

"He said he was going with you to get those." James says, pointing to the fruit smackers.

"Well he wasn't with me." Carlos shrugs.

"Did you see him?" Kendall asks.

"No. I don't think so." Carlos says.

"What do you mean you don't think so?" James asks.

"I saw a plant with something blackbehind it move but I thought it was the wind so I just kept walking." Carlos answers.

"What is he hiding from us?" Kendall says to James.

"I don't know but we better go look for him."

* * *

Logan hops into the car with this someone and smiles, staring into her eyes.

Their faces moving closer to each other, finally kissing. He moves away and looks back at her. "You ready?"

"Yes." She answers.

They drive out of the parking lot and make their way to a motel.

* * *

**So why is logan 'hiding' this girl from the boys? But, I promise, and i mean it, i will post another chapter later on today. Review?**


	7. mystery

**I told you I would post another chapter today because when I promise something I don't break it. Lol. Well, enjoy! :**)

* * *

When the two reach the motel, they go into a room.

"How was your day beautiful?" Logan asks her, smiling.

"Wonderful. And you?" She answers, also smiling.

"Perfect." He said as he leaned in for a kiss.

"How was your day so perfect?" She asked.

"I get to see you." He said as he sat down on the bed next to her.

"I love you so much Logan." She says.

"I love you too." He said, giving her another kiss, lasting way longer than the one before.

"You are so perfect." She whispers as she feels his abs.

They soon get more intense and he stops for a second, "you sure about this?"

"100%" she says as he smiles even more, continuing their moment.

* * *

"I wonder where he would be." Kendall says as they search the palm woods one more time.

"It's getting late guys. I think we should go back to the apartment and get some rest." James suggests.

"But what if something happened to him." Kendall worries.

"Oh. And he's the negative one." James rolls his eyes.

"Whatever." Kendall says giving James a little push.

"Guys, i'm gonna go back. I'm getting sleepy." Carlos yawns.

"Me too. You can come join if you want." James says, heading to the elevator with Carlos.

"Thank you." Logan says, them both laying down next to eachother.

"For what?" She asks.

"For letting me see that wonderful body of yours." Logan winks at her.

"Please don't tell anyone about this. Not even the boys." She says.

"I promise I won't. I don't even want them to know." Logan says.

"Thanks. It's getting kind've late. Should we go now?" She asks.

"Only if you want to. I can stay here all night with you." Logan says, giving her a peck on the lips.

"Yeah. The girls are probably wondering where I am." She says, getting out of the bed, gathering her clothes and putting them on. Logan does the same.

"You ready?" He asks.

"Yes." She replies.

They go outside to the car and head back to the Palm Woods. Once they get there, they both get out of the car. "See you later?" He asks.

All she does is nod and kisses him again.

They both go through the empty Palm Woods to their apartment.

* * *

"Where have you been mister?" Kendall asks, startling Logan.

"What do you mean?" He answers, chuckling a little.

"You said you were gonna go with Carlos and he came back hours ago and you didn't" Kendall explains.

"I went just went for a little walk." He lied.

"Why was your car gone?" Kendall asks.

"Because I decided to go to Starbucks." Logan answers.

"It takes you that long to go to starbucks?" Kendall questions.

"You know what, I'm going to sleep." Logan says, heading to his room.

"Fine. But I _will_ find out what is going on Logan Mitchell." Kendall yells, not too loud so he won't wake up anyone.

"Good luck." Logan whispers.

* * *

**Will Kendall find out? Maybe. Maybe not. Hahah. Well, I don't really have anything to say besides that Confetti Falling is perfection, okay? Okay. Review please!**


	8. revealed

**I wrote a long chapter for you guys cause I just felt like it. Hahah. But enjoy! **

* * *

Logan wakes up and looks at the clock. 7:46. He glances over to Kendall's bed where he finds Kendall sound asleep. He gets out of bed quietly, trying not to wake up kendall, goes to the bathroom and does his daily routine. Brushes his teeth, take a shower, then get dressed and do his hair. He stays in there to make sure no one hears him. He calls Kassidy. No answer.

He sneaks out the door and walks to the elevator. His phone rings as he walks to the lobby. "Hello?" He answers.

"What's up?" She replies.

"Oh. I was gonna ask if you want to grab some breakfast together." Logan says.

"I would love too. Be down there in 10 minutes." She tells him.

"See you then." Logan smiles.

He decides to go get some flowers and go up to her apartment and suprise her.

She opens the door and immediatly gives him a hug. "You look beautiful like always." He says, giving her a peck on the lips.

"And you look handsome like always." She chuckles.

"Kassidy, will you go out for breakfast with me?" He asks again, this time giving her the flowers.

She giggles a little, "Yes I will." She takes the flowers and they walk hand in hand down to the lobby.

"I'm gonna get some corn dogs." Carlos announces and walks down to the lobby.

He walks to the corn dog stand and buys five corn dogs. He then makes his way back to the elevator, seeing something that causes him to run as fast as he can back to 2J and slam the door open. "Guys you will not believe this."

"What? The corn dogs were on sale?" James says.

"Not that." Carlos rolled his eyes.

"Then tell us." Kendall says

"I saw Logan and a girl holding hands and she was carrying some flowers." Carlos replies.

"It's probably just Camille." James says, not caring.

"I swear it's not Camille. It's the new girl. I forgot her name. Kassandra I think." Carlos struggled to remember.

"You know what this means." Kendall says, grinning.

The boys make their way downstairs, looking through the palm woods for Logan and Kassidy.

They finally found the two in the park having a picnic together.

"Some more apple juice for my lady?" Logan says.

"Yes please." She smiles.

He proceeds to pour apple juice into her cup.

"Okay guys. You have to make sure Logan does not see us. So don't make any loud noises or get close to them." Kendall whispers. "We all have our walkie talkies right?" James and Carlos nod. "Okay. When they get up we all go back to the apartment like nothing happened." The other two boys nod again.

Carlos heads to hide behind a near by tree and James goes to hide behind a bush.

_15 minutes later..._

"Let's go guys!" Kendall practically yells into the walkie talkie. The three boys run back up to 2J and sit on the couch and turn on the tv.

"Thanks for the breakfast." Kassidy thanks him.

"Any time." Logan smiles again.

"See you later tonight?" She asks.

"I will see. Kendall, Carlos and James probably will question me like they did last night and won't let me go out till I tell them what is going on. But I will text you." Logan mumbles the second sentence.

"You didn't tell them about yesterday though, right?" She says, worried.

"No. I just said I went for a walk." He answers.

"Okay good." She smiles a little. "See you later."

"See you later." He says as they hug and walk in opposite directions.

"Hey guys." Logan greets as he walks in.

They all stay quiet.

"Why are you not talking to me?" Logan asks.

No answer.

"Can you at least tell me what I did wrong." He begs.

"You are keeping secrets." James says, not making eye contact at all.

"What secrets?" Logan questions.

"Don't play dumb. We know about the girl." Kendall says.

"What are you talking about?" Logan gets nervious.

"The one you were holding hands with and having breakfast with." Carlos answers.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Logan lies.

"Oh really? Then why in this video you and this girl are kissing and hugging?" Kendall asks, showing the video on his phone.

"Where did you get that from?" Logan asks nervously.

"The security cameras." He answers.

"Why didn't you tell us about her?" James asks.

"I'm going to go take a nap." Logan says.

"No you-" Kendall starts.

"Okay. Fine. Have a nice dream." James interupts.

Logan walks off to his room and climbs into bed.

"What did you do that for?" Kendall asks.

"I have a plan." James smirks. "We give him a couple of minutes. Then when he is in deep sleep, we go in and take his phone and look through it."

"For a pretty dumb boy, that's a pretty smart plan." Carlos says, eating his corn dogs.

"Thank you."

The three boys peek into the room Logan was in and made sure he was sleeping. Soon, Kendall went in and took his phone off his night stand and they all snuck out into James & Carlos room.

They go through his messages, looking at the conversation him and Kassidy had.

"I rented out a hotel room for the night? Why did she say that?" Carlos questions.

"Do you think they did it?" James says.

"Did what?" The confused latino asks.

"Well, he did come home late last night." Kendall says to James.

"Can someone please tell me what is going on?" Carlos says.

"She rented a hotel room so that they can... do things with each other." James explains to Carlos.

Carlos just nods, still a little bit confused.

The door opens, startling them. "What are you guys doing with my phone?" Logan asks.

"You did it with her huh?" Kendall questions.

"First of all, you have no right to look through my messages without my permission. And no I did not." Logan says, mad.

"Then why did she get a hotel room and you came home late?" James asks.

"None of your bussiness." Logan asnwers, snatching the phone out of Kendall's hands.

"I don't see why you don't just tell us. We are your best friends." James replies.

"Yeah. Why are you hiding this from us?" Kendall adds.

"Okay! We did it! So what?" Logan shouts.

"Why would you cheat on Camille?" Kendall interupts.

"Camille and I are over! Even though I said I wnated her back, my feeling for her are done. I fell in love with another girl and it was my choice to move on so why won't you guys just accept the fact I found another girl that I am madly in love with?" Logan yells.

James, Kendall, and Carlos look at each other in shock.

"Why haven't you told us about her?" James asks.

"Because. When you guys find out I love someone you always tease me about it and I'm sick of it." Logan explains, still mad.

"I didn't know it hurt you. We were just mesisng with you. You should have told us you didn't like it." Kendall replies.

"I always told you to stop but you kept going." logan says.

"Well we are sorry." Carlos finally speaks up.

"Just stay out of my life." Logan stomps out of the room.

* * *

**I know. I didn't know how to end this chapter so it's not the best ending. But review please :)**


	9. kicked out

**This is probably my least favorite chapter. but enjoy! (and sorry to "Guest" for breaking your heart.)**

* * *

"What's wrong Logie?" Kassidy said when she saw Logan's red face at her door.

"They know about it." Logan says right away.

"About what?" Kassidy asks.

"Us. They saw us in the park, and have video of us, and saw the flowers and everything." Logan says super fast.

"Can you slow down a bit please? Why don't you come inside?"She says, moving out of the way so he can go into the room. "So what happened? How do they know?"

He takes a deep breath to cool down, "Carlos saw us in the park and I guess he told the others so they spied on us. And then to avoid all the questions they were asking me I said I was gonna take a nap, which I didn't mean to fall asleep i sort've just did. And when I got up I saw my phone was missing, and was searching for it everywhere and guess where I found it."

"Where?" She asks.

"In Kendall's hands. They were looking through our texts! And they found out about last night and the hotel room and everything. I'm sorry. I didn't know they were smart enough to actually find out." He says, looking down at his feet.

"Well at least you tried to lie, right?" She hoped.

"You can say that." He mumbled.

"You cracked under the pressure didn't you?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Sorry. I was just so mad." He says, looking up.

"It's okay Logie. I was thinking about telling the girls but I wasn't sure if it was okay with you so I didn't. But now that I think about it, it's kind've dumb how we are hiding this so we should just tell everyone we are dating." She explains.

"Okay, but we can't tell Camille." He says.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Don't get mad." He warns.

"I promise I won't." She says, worried.

"When I left the Palm Woods, I bumped into her and we sort of had a make out session in the hallway." He says.

"Do you still have feelings for her?" She asks.

"N-" Logan starts.

"Be honest." She interupts.

"Maybe a little." He mumbles.

"I think you should leave now." She says, standing up heading for the door to open it.

"But I love you now and I will always love you." He says.

"Why don't you sort out your feelings then come back and tell me who you really love." She says.

"Please Kassidy." He begs.

"Just go please." She points out the door.

He walks out and the door shuts in his face.

"I'm so stupid." He whispers.

* * *

**I don't rally have anything to say. ahah . but review please! :)**


	10. apologies

**I'm back! :) Sorry for the really long update. Like you dont understand how sorry I am. I didnt mean to keep you waiting. So I made a pretty short chapter just to get this story started again. Well, enough with me talking. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"You're back." James looks over at the door.

"Look, we are so sorry-" Kendall starts

"Just leave me alone please." Logan interupts, heading to his shared room.

He lays on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, thinking.

_Knock Knock_

"What do you want?" Logan says.

The door opens and Kendall walks in. "What's wrong? Is everything alright?"

"What's wrong?! What's wrong is that you looked through my phone and don't know how to mind your own business." Logan yells

"Dude. Can you just calm down for a second?"

"Why should I?"

"Just let me explain."

"There is nothing to explain."

"Me and and the guys are sorry. We didn't know we hurt your feelings. I'm sorry for going through your stuff. That was wrong. We should have just left you alone."

"If you knew it was wrong then why did you do it?"

"Because we weren't thinking. Do you forgive us?"

Logan stays silent.

"Well, I'm gonna leave you here. And again we are sorry. When you are ready to talk to us again we will be in the living room." Kendall exits the room shutting the door behind him.

Logan gets up and heads towards the front door, not making eye contact with the others. He walks down the hall to Camille's door and knocks.

No answer.

He tries knocking again.

"Hel-" Camille's eyes widen. "Logan. What are you doing here?"

Logan smiles a little. "I'm here to try and win you back."

* * *

**I was listening to Intermission while writing this chapter and im gonna make that like, the "theme song" of this story. lol. I promise I wont keep you waiting :) There is probably gonna be one more chapter which means next chapter is the last :( but it's gonna be a long one! Review! :D**

**Fun Fact: Im gonna begin another story. But idk who to make it about. Logan, Carlos, Kendall, or James. So review who I should make it about :) **


	11. happily ever after

**Sorry. I lied. This chapter is pretty short :( but on the bright side, a new story is in progress. lol. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Logan enters her apartment & sits on a chair across from camille.

"I really love you Camille." Logan says to break the awkward silence between the two.

"What made you change your mind?" Camille wonders.

"I did something really stupid. But then today I realized you are the one I want. I did some thinking earlier and realized no girl is as amazing as you are." Logan explains.

Camille blushes, "You know, I really missed you."

"Me too. I was gonna text you but then I thought you wouldnt want to speak to me."

"I was actually thinking about you all the time ever since we kissed in the lobby."

"Well, what do you say? Can we start over?" Logan asks.

"I would love to." Camille says.

They both get up and hug each other.

"Thank you." Logan whispers in her ear.

"For what?" Camille giggles.

"For giving me a second chance." Logan smiles.

"No problem." Camille blushes.

They both pull away.

Logan takes her hand. "What do you say on going down to the pool with me?"

"That would be amazing."

They walk down to the pool and sit in a cabana, drinking their pink & blue smoothies.

James, Carlos, and Kendall walk down to the pool in their swimming trunks, James stopping them from walking.

"Dude. Do you see that or is it just me?" He says pointing over to where Camille and Logan are sitting.

"I thought Stephanie was dating Logan. When did they get together?" Carlos wonders.

"Let's go over there." James attempts to start walking but Kendall holds him back.

"Lets just leave the two love birds alone. Remember when we were being nosy and all that yelling. I dont wanna go through that again."

"Fine." James mumbles.

_*Fast forward to a few days later*_

Logan walks Camille up to her apartment. "Thanks for dinner babe." Camille thanks.

"You're welcome." He says giving her a kiss on the cheek. "See you tomorrow?"

"Totally." She says, giving him one last kiss on the lips then walks into the apartment.

Logan walks into 2J, ready to go to bed.

Once he is done showering, brushing his teeth, & getting dressed, he goes into his & kendall's room. They both just lay on their beds, staring at the ceiling.

"Thank you." Logan says, breaking the silence.

"For what?" Kendall asks.

"For making me realize Camille is the one I want. Not that Kassidy girl. I regret sleeping with her. I was being stupid."

"You're right. You were being stupid."

Logan throws a pillow at Kendall. "Hey!"

"Just saying" Kendall says.

They both fall fast asleep.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story! I really appreciate it :D I love you all 3 **

**(I decided to make my story a carlos story. so look out for a new story ;) )**


End file.
